Remember 8 years ago?
by OhhhhMyyyCullen
Summary: Bella sees the Cullen's at a park when she is 8 years old. She notices something diffrent about them right away and because of that she knows exactly who they are when they movie to Forks 8 years later. Better Summary Inside. EmXBella.


Bella sees the whole Cullen family one day when she goes to the park with her dad. She notices something different about them right away and they notice her too. As soon as Alice see's her she has a vision of Emmet and Bella in the future. The whole family really has no idea how to react to this whole thing but how will it all turn out when the Cullen's move to forks 8 years later so that Emmett can try his hand at love. But will everything get all messed up once Rose comes to Forks and she's still angry about Emmett dumping her when he finds out that he loves Bella as soon as he sees her from jasper. How far will Emmett go to stop Rose from ruining his little romance?

* * *

_Chapter One_

Bella's Point Of View (She's 8 years old)

"Daddy!" I yelled as my dad, the police chief of Forks, Washington, entered the front door. His eyes looked sunken, tired, as if the day had drained him of all his energy. Nut this look i was used to, he had been comming home with it all too often recently.

"Hey, Bella." He said as he gave me a quick hug, trying to hide the tiredness in his eyes, but the wrinkles creasing his forehead always gave it away.

"Jow, is my little Princess?" He asked me as soon as he released me from his tight hold, still holding onto me with his arms. Charlie soon squatted down in front of me, listening intently on what i was going to say next. Before speaking, I gave out a soft giggle, bubbling with excitement.

"I'm good! Did you know that tomorrows Saturday?" I questioned him, giving him my best quizzical stare. A smile apperared on his worn face before he spoke agian.

"It is. What do you want to do tommorrow, Bella?" He asked me, knowing that i wouldn't have brought it up if there wasn't a reason, and i smiled cheerfully, almost bouncing with joy.

"I want to..." I trailed, looking up to the ceiling in though. What did i want to do? I had no idea, all i knew was that i wanted to spend time with Charlie because i neber really got to see him anymore. Charlie was the police chief which meant that whenever something exciting happened in Forks, he had to deal with it. Of course, he culdn't leave it to everyone else...could he?

Yhough because of this, we never really spend time together. I was usually lucky id we got to have dinner together 4 times furing the week, but Charlie was taking tomorrow off no matter what, because i asked him to. It took a lot of pleading and puppy dog eyes, even a few tears before he finally gave in. Though i always knew he'd say yes, I was just surpired when he gave in as quickly as he did.

"Let's go to the park!" I squealed visibly jumping with the happiness that filled my entire body. It was bubbling over inside of me, and I couldn't help it from overflowing

"Tomorrow's my day off and you want to go to the park?" He asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow. I'm guessing he expected me to actually want to do something more extravagant, something that could possibly put a dent in his wallet, but all i cared about was spending time with him: My daddy.

I nodded my head vigorously and he replied with a soft okay. I was incredibly overjoyed, and the thought of having to wait for tomorrow made me all too anxious. It was a surprise, but i was actually happy when he told me it was bed time that night. And though normally, I would have pitched a fit, asking always for ten more minutes, I jumped into my warm bed, happily greeted by the pink covers. I wanted more than everything for sleep to come quickly, bringing both the cover of nightfall, and eventually, the break of dawn.

The sooner I could get to the park, the better.

**The Next Day (Still Bella's Point of view)**

As soon as I woke up, wiping away the grogginess from my eyes, I saw the worn eyes of my father looking down at me with a smile on his face that made him look years younger, and I knew exactly what that smile meant.

It was time to go to the park.

Daddy!" I yelled just like I had the day before, I pushed the covers off of me, and climbed onto him, hugging him tightly.

Today was the one day that I had been looking forward to ever sense I had asked him to take off from work. It was the one thing that never left my mind. I didn't know what we were going to do together at the time, but I knew that as long as I was with my dad I would be having fun.

"Come on Bella. It's time to get up and get ready to do whatever it was we were doing today…shopping I believe it was." My dad teased me knowing that I absolutely hated shopping. There was just nothing about walking around for hours watching items pass you by, knowing you could never have them. Though it always did make me smile watching the rich girls squeal over something as simple as shoes. So what, they go on your feet, who looks down their anyway?

I simply glared at him as I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, trying to figure out what to wear for the day. It usually wasn't a long process, just grabbed some jeans and a shirt and I was out the door. But today was different, I wanted to look nice for Charlie, but I was also aware that that I was doomed to get muddy due to the rain. Scrunching my face in thought, I looked through my closet still searching for clothes, as if all of a sudden, they would pop out of thin air.

"Bella," My daddy started as he came over to my closet. "I'll find you something to wear while you go and take a shower and I'll put your clothes out here when I'm done picking them out."

I told him okay and got my stuff ready to shower. I showered as quickly as was possible because I knew that the quicker I showered the sooner I would get to the park.

My dad did as he told me he would and had my clothes laid out on my bed when I got out of the shower.

**Alice's Point Of View (The same day)**

My family and I were staying in the small town of Port Angeles for the time being. Well, all of us other than Edward anyway. Edward was off with Tanya who somehow got the idea in her head that they were engaged. Honestly, that woman was crazy. She somehow tricked herself into believing she could catch Edward's attention, and from that point, she had forced herself upon us. Downright insufferable little goody goody.

"You okay Ali?" I heard the voice of my nice southern husband ask me. I turned my head sideways to catch glances with Jasper, an involuntary mile spreading over my lips. I still was amazed every time I looked at him.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of what to do today." I replied honestly, playing it off cooly. Most days, I would go shopping with Rose, spending every dime we brought on designer labels and high priced items, but today I seemed like there was something more important to do. Something that I subconsciously felt compelled to follow.

"Why are you feeling confused, though?" He questioned as he looked me in the eye. I shifted my gaze away, unsure of how to answer his question, not quite sure myself.

"I just feel like there's something we are suppose to do today." I told him as soon as I felt the all too familiar rush I got when my sight clouded over, revealing a vision.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Breaking through the haze, I caught site of a cute little girl with burly brown locks, and eyes to match. She was probably one of the cutest little kids I had ever seen, and being as old as I was, that was a lot of kids.

She was sitting on a swing, though she wasn't flying through the air. Instead, she was talking with the older man next to her, who I assumed to be her father.

I listened carefully but couldn't hear their conversation, an odd occurrence for me, but I still continued to watch none the less. Her lips curved into a smile as she began laughing, the air filling with her bell like laughter, my heart melted.

Something else was said, and I saw her cheeks flush red, but when she turned her gaze to me, a stiffened.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"We're going to the park today." I told everyone simply.

* * *

**_Me and my best friend, Kristina (TheJoker'sGotMyHeart) are writing this story together. We are going to try to update as soon as possible. I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
